1001_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naito Fuuga
Naito Fuuga (風雅七糸, Fuuga Naito) is the protagonist of 1001 Knights. He is the older twin brother of Yuta Fuuga, a detective of Fuuga Detective Office, an Agent working at Dubai Agent HQ, and the reincarnation of Princess Alnilam - the Forbidden Princess of Fedina. 'Appearance' Naito is a fairly short and slender boy, with a modest height of only 165cm. He has blue hair and eyes, with a small mole beneath his left eye, and also has a large, blue seal on the left side of his chest. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, but wears casual clothes in his free time. Naito is said to have a charming smile which can captivate others, though he isn't aware of it at all. Due to having an adorable and feminine face, he is often mistaken for a girl by many people, which bothers him greatly. He claims that people only began mistaking him as a girl after arriving in the world of the ghost star, but the people there often accuse him of lying about his gender. In the ghost star, he still has his usual uniform, but sometimes wears an abaya to blend in. 'Personality' Naito is a polite, kind-hearted, and gentle boy. He is a detective specializes in finding lost objects. He has a great sense of responsibility willing to carry his tasks till the end no matter the hardships for his clients. He always speaks in a soft tone and uses polite words, the completely opposite of Yuta. Because of his sweet nature, Naito is loved by whoever comes in contact with him. Naito cares very much about other people, especially his younger brother Yuta. Despite not liking the fact that his younger brother doesn't always treat him the older sibling, he's always there for Yuta whenever Yuta's troubled. He tends to Yuta's injuries after fist fights, cooks his meals, and does all the housework between the two of them. They're so close to each other that after being separated, Naito doesn't spend a moment not thinking about Yuta. Naito continues to search for Yuta even when wrapped up in other matters. Naito is the type of person who becomes embarrassed when others publicly show too much affection towards him. He doesn't like it when Rubaiyat kisses him and even becomes slightly shy when Yuta demands the healing treatment because it's a little childish. Relationships * Fuuga Yuta: Naito deeply cares about Yuta, when getting separated from him he does all he can to find him and is always worrying if he is alright. When he got seperated from Yuta he says in chapter 27 that he has no time for love because he has to find Yuta. Naito knows about Yuta's power in his left hand but is shown that he is not scared of it and is the only person who can touch it without his life being taken. It has been shown that Yuta holds romantic feelings for Naito despite him being his twin brother who is related by blood, but Naito doesn't seem to be aware of this and it hasn't been shown if he has any romantic feelings for his brother. When they got reunited Naito is so happy that he goes and hugs him from behind and when Yuta smiles at him happily and hugs him back Naito accepts his embrace and says to him "Lets go back together", implying that he wants to go back to to his planet and live his life with Yuta. * Rubaiyat: Naito thinks of Rubaiyat as too pushy because he always tries to force himself on him, despite Naito always saying that he is not the Alnilam he loves so much. Though through their journey to find Yuta Naito and Rubaiyat get closer journeyed and Naito thinks of him as a good person. In chapter 39 Naito gets controlled by Alnilams strong feelings for Rubaiyat and tries to kiss him, only for Naito to push him away saying that he's not Alnilam and that his name is Fuuga Naito. 'Powers' As a normal human, Naito is not used to fights at all since he has a very fragile and small body. However, Naito seems to have some kind of magical abilities, which may be the result of his past life as Princess Alnilam. *'Healing Power: This ability is activated when he touches his forehead with another's and says: "Pain, pain, go away!" which is a kind of old Japanese spell for children. Naito himself is surprised by the fact that he has that kind of power, and doesn't fully understand it.' *'Genie Taming: Being a Genie Tamer, Naito is able to call out his Genie, Rubaiyat, from the ring he received from him. This ring was put on his ring finger by Rubaiyat, and he can't remove it no matter how he tries.' ' ' 'Gallery' FuugaNaito1.jpg|Excited Naito when in Dubai Naito2.jpg|Naito in Prince Asrut's memory Naito(child).jpg|Elementary Naito in Yuta's dream Naitoch5.jpg|Naito in Isaref Kingdom Naitoch12.jpg|Naito's ring activated Alnilam01.jpg|Princess Alnilam - Naito's past life Trivia * Fuuga (風雅) means elegance or grace, and Naito is a combination of two kanji: Na (七), which means "seven" and ito (糸), which means "string/thread". Naito is meant to sound like the word Night or Knight. * Naito's diary was given to him by his Father, and he brings it everywhere with him. * He is the only one who can touch Yuta's right hand and not be hurt. * The manga implied that Naito and Yuta might be star-crossed lovers in their past lives, and Yuta has a strange but deep attraction to Naito. But it was revealed in 35/36 that Naito and Yuta never met in their past life. 'Quotes' * (To Asrut): "An older brother should protect his younger brother. If it were me, that's what I would do." * (To Yuta): "Yuta! Don't go there all alone! We promised that we'd always be together!" * (To Rubaiyat): "You... suddenly said you love me, just out of the blue like that. Normally people would fall in love after they've spent an amount of time together, learning about each other. You don't know anything about me, and I don't know anything about you either. So... why?" * (To Yuta): "Yuta, let's go back together." * (To Rubaiyat): "I'm not Alnilam...my name is Naito!" Category:Male Category:Human Category:Agent Category:Detective